Memories
by voilet star 14
Summary: JxV A story about Jet. How does he lived before meeting Virginia, Clive and Gallows. How does he feels when he is with the gang, and what happened after the final battle. Many things change in him. ANd many questions are anwsered. R&R PLEASE. I suck at su
1. Chapter 1

Jet Enduro is my favorite character on all the series of Wild Arms. So I've been thinking about some Fanfic to make about him. Now I'm starting, read and enjoy.

"Werner, help me with this please, he's almost ready" said a man all worried.

"You can do it, you are going to get rid of this is just a fail that is going to be repaired" said Werner. Then an alarm was heard they needed to evacuate inmediatly. And when I say inmediatly is just as in Nightmare Castle.

"Take him, go fast I need to stay, I committed a sin I need to repair it, you are innocent" said

"Elliot, I'll come back" said, and then he abandoned the room. When he was outside he leaved the body on the floor and returned to the building.

FLASHBACK

"Werner, I will make this Sample to remember my son Fernando, I never liked that name, it was the idea of Emilia, my beloved wife, I like more the name of Jet, yes Jet Enduro" remembered Werner while he was returning.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Jet Enduro, Elliot you'll name him like that" Then a big explosion that destroyed the main chamber. Werner hides on a secret door that was made of metal that protect him. "Damn it, I hope he is all fine" But no, he went to check everything, but he found no one. He then returned to the outside. There was the body he left. "Jet was the name he wanted for his son, so I will name you Jet, uh you sure need some clothes, maybe in the lockers might be some clothes" He returned and search up in all the lockers of the building. When he was back he was still sleep. Werner load Jet on his back and started walking away. It turned dark soon, and he stayed asleep. The next morning he found the boy awake.

"Good morning, how have you been?" asked Werner still asleep

"Fine, but who are you?" asked "and ¿who I am?"

'Elliot told me that he would start from 0, I can't tell him the truth, he would have a shock' thought "Well, I don't know, I found you on the road" said "My name is Werner, are you all right?" asked, he saw him pale with the announcement.

"What I'm going to do? I don't remember to have a home or a family, my age or even my name" said

"Maybe I can help you, the name is not important, we'll think on one by the way, you can wander with me I also don't have a home, nor a family I lose them a long time ago" said finishing sadly remembering Virginia his little daughter of 8 years "I'll teach you how to live and them you make of your life whatever you want"

"All right, but the name?" asked

"Mmm, let me see" he remained silent for a few moments "You seem like a . . . . . . . . Jet"

"Jet?"

"Yes, Jet Enduro"

"Jet Enduro, well as you said it is just a name" said

"Well, Jet where do we start, oh yes I'm going to teach you how to cook"

"Cook?" asked Jet

"Let's get some logs and make a bonfire"


	2. Learning

**Learning**

'Who he thinks he is? Cooking, that is for girls, besides, it has passed a week and I'm

still burning the food, I don't have salvation' thought Jet while trying to cook an omelet.

"Jet, put attention, what the hell do you think while cooking? That is why you never can cook" said Werner sad and mad

"Well, you've been trying to teach me how to cook for a week! I can't cook that is for girls" said mad

"One more chance, just one, concentrate, is not that hard" trying to cheer him up. Jet again tried and this time was not thinking that he couldn't. And he made it he has cooked.

"Congratulations, I knew you could" said then he taste it 'He cooks better than Virginia!' thought while eating it "Jet you could be a great cook, eat it, it is delicious" Werner tried to convince Jet.

"Now that you dominate the arts of cooking, its time to teach you how to use an arm" said Werner

"Which one?" Jet asked confused

"This one" Werner said handing Jet the arm "It's the Airget Lamh B/V2" Jet look at it, "So, come on take it!" said Werner "You aim it like this" Werner teach Jet all the day how to aim it and shoot. But, it seemed as if he already knew how to use it. So it was easier. Next day he teaches Jet special moves. But the only one he controlled was accelerator & Gatlings. Now Jet was ready for a battle.

Few months passed, and Jet knew everything he had to know. They were camping southeast of the town of Wicca. City of great magicians.

"Hey, I'm hungry" told Jet to Werner

"Look in my bag" return

Jet does it and he found a photo of a little girl.

"Who is she?" he asked Werner finished making the campfire and turned to Jet.

"She is my. . . . . . my daughter" said sadly

"What happened to her?"

"I don't know, I haven't seen her in a long time" said even more sadly

"Why don't you look for her?" asked

"No, maybe she thinks I'm death" said, Jet stayed silent after that.

Next morning Jet woke up early, as always, but he did not find Werner. 'He went to look for the town' Jet thought, then when he went to where to campfire used to be he saw a letter. He read it:

_Dear Jet:_

_Sorry to leave you without telling or saying anything to you. I know that you are ready to survive the wasteland that is why I choose today. Besides you where fed up with me. And I need to do some pending things. Never forget what I teach you. _

_Your old man, friend and companion,_

_Werner M. _

"He leaves?" Jet said surprised

* * *

**My Notes: **Sorry if my spelling or grammar is not good. The piont is that you enjoy it, right? Read my biography for answers, and for stories I'm working on. I hope you like it I'm starting chapter 4, and continuing the story continues.

* * *

**Please continue reading and reviewing my stories, but don't forget to enjoy them

* * *

**


	3. So fast he forgot Werner?

**So fast he forgot Werner?**

Jet was shocked with the new. But he soon accepts it. Now he needed to work alone and make money by himself. He was walking to the train station; he needed to go somewhere else. He then saw on the chart of trips one that said: Coyote City. Jet was interested in that one. I wasn't that far and it was cheap. He buys one ticket to there.

"Hmm, there is many work for drifters, good election" said John

"Whatever" now we know who started the curse of whatever's of Jet

At the train he met one person. Timid but he looked as if he was an expert on the term of being a Drifter.

"Maybe we could form a pair, and share the money" offered the man

"I don't even know your name" said Jet

"Oh, sorry, it's Patrick Mathews and yours?" asked

"Jet and it would be a pleasure to make business with you" said indifferent, Jet did not give a damn, being alone or with company was the same for him.

"The first thing we need to do is to search for a job" suggest Patrick

"OK" said Jet

"By the way you can call me Pat" said. When they arrive to the city Pat and Jet went to the INN and ordered 2 rooms. After that Jet went to the saloon and asked if there was job.

"Just in time" said the bartender "Near here is a cave that has been explored for many drifters but the puzzles are really hard, we need a really intelligent and a brave person to enter there and bring what inside, gotcha" said

"Yeah, but the payment?"

"Oh that's right, how about 3,000?"

"It's fair enough, I'll do it" said then Pat appeared and Jet told him about the work. Once on the cave they got surprise on how many tunnels were there.

"Where do we start?" Pat asked

"On this one" said Jet he remembered what Werner told him, _go where you sense the air more thinly. _

"How do you know?" asked surprised

"Just do as I say"

The cave wasn't that difficult as the bartender said. It was really easy. Like 3 hours later they return to the city.

"Here" said Jet handing the bartender the things he found, obviously he wasn't stupid and he stayed with some heal berries, potion berries, etc.

"Wow, you are the first ones that return with something" said he gave Jet the money and they went to sleep.

"Well done companion, the next job I'll find it, you bet" said

The next day they went to another city, but they needed to camp first. There Pat asked Jet how many did he have in that job.

"Like 1 year, I was teach by my old man, he help me on everything"

"Just one year, and you are an expert" Pat said

That night Jet stayed thinking on Werner. 'I'll always thank you of what you did'

**My Notes:** This is just the first part of Jet's life. Continue reading and **REVIEW PLEASE **


End file.
